RavenWood
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: Andrew The Angel of Death hates Halloween a holiday dedicated to scary people When an assignment leads him to RavenWood will a young Wiccan help him to see that Halloween isn't what people make it out to be Disclaimer: I own no TBAA people plot town mine


**_Ok my adoring fans (yea right) _**

**_this is a new Touched story _**

**_our lovely little blonde angel hates halloween, _**

**_well lets see if a young wicca can get him to not completly hate it. _**

**_Reviews would be lovely thanx_**

* * *

In the small town of RavenWood, a young blonde Angel sat on top a building on Main Street looking down at the little busy town. The town was preparing for their Halloween Festival. The town had a reputation for creepy stuff happening. So when Halloween came around the town was a tourist site.

The Angel crossed his arms and grumbled, "I hate Halloween."

"Why?" A voice startled him. He turned to find a young girl. She wore a black and purple corset top, a short fluffy black skirt, knee length purple and black stripped socks, and purple flats. Her hair was long and black with some long purple and silver strips, her bangs were across her forhead and came down to cover her eyes. She wore black eye liner on top and bottom; her lashes were long and dark purple, and she wore dark plum lipstick. She wore a necklace with a symbol on it, and she had two rings on. She sat cross legged, up straight, looking at him with her head to one side.

The Angel blinked a couple times, unsure what to do. "Well…" She said. She had a small, soft, childlike voice. "Why do you hate Halloween?"

"Uh…" He shuddered, unsure what to say. Who was she? How can she see him? He was sure he was unseen to human eyes? "Children go around parading as scary, gruesome specters. It makes death look like some horror show. It starts when they are kids. When they grow up they think death is something to be afraid of."

"If you don't think that death looks like that, you must believe death is an Angel, then."

"Yes, I do think that."

She smiled, "I'm Kierra Raven, you?"

"Andrew."

"So, Andrew what are you doing in my little town?"

"You're town?"

"Yup, mine. I'm the descendent of the people who found it, my father owns the town, I'm the oldest child and next in line. So what may I ask are you doing in my town?"

"I don't know yet?"

"So you don't dress up for Halloween and go from door to door and beg for candy?"

"No."

"How about attending a fun festival?"

"I could see that."

"What do you really know about Halloween?"

"Not much, really."

She looked out at her town and spoke, "Halloween is an ancient festival, called Samhain, also called All Hallows Eve. Samhain means 'End of Summer.' The Celts believe that the veil between the living and dead weaken. So they wore mask, costumes, because they feared the creatures that would come through to the side of the living, so they thought if they looks liked the spirits, the spirits would leave them alone. They would also put food out on their doors. They thought it would make bad spirits happy so they would go away and attract good spirits. Over time it changed into little kids asking for candy, no longer a scared festival. No one remembers or cares where Halloween comes from. It's now just a day to get candy and party. Pathetic."

"You seem to know a lot about this?"

"Yeah, I study it and…..well this might sound weird to you, I'm wiccan, so I don't really go out and do the whole candy begging thing. I celebrate Halloween a different way."

"Wiccan?"

"Yes. You might commonly know it as Witchcraft. Since I'm guessing you're Christian, you probably think its evil. But just like you and your death thing, it's not evil. It's not all about dancing around a cauldron and harming people. Wiccans do not harm people."

"Do you believe in Angels?"

"That was random. But yeah."

"Do you believe in God?"

"I believe in God, but not the image of an old man with a long white beard. I believe God is more like love and beauty. Like nature, the stars, the moon. Things people look at and destroy so they can build another mall, or parking lot. People don't appreciate the beautiful world we live in that was given to us."

There was silence. "I hope I see you at the festival tomorrow. See you around." She got up and left.

Andrew sat confused. That had to be his weirdest encounter with a human ever.

"What's wrong Angel Boy?"

Andrew looked up to see Tess and Monica. "I just had the strangest encounter with the most interesting human girl."

"What was her name?" Asked Monica

"Kierra."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what, Tess?"

"That's our assignment."

"What exactly are we suppose to do?"

"Not just her, really, this whole town is in danger. That little girl has the power to save it. She doesn't realize it, yet. Evil has it sights set on this little town and it might actually win."

"How do we help her?"

"She has a way with people, but they judge her so fast base on her appearance, that no one listens to her. She's always alone; she doesn't have any friends, not even one. But there is someone who really likes her; he just is too scared of rejection to tell her. She needs him, and he needs her. She helps people all the time without knowing it. It needs to be known. She needs courage and confidence."

"How are we to do this?"

"You Angel boy with spend time with her. You Angel girl will find the boy and convince him to do something about his feeling. I got the rest."

Monica and Andrew nodded. "Ok."

Kierra sat behind the counter in the little store she ran. It was a boutique with cute girly stuff. She hated this store with a passion but her mother ran it before she died and the boutique was still quite popular. Since she was the oldest she ran it, all by herself too.

A few women walked through the store. They didn't like that Kierra ran the store but the stuff inside was still the same, as long as she changed nothing, costumers would keep coming in. Everyone knew this.

Kierra sat head down reading a book about herbs. She study them and mixed them, made potions and lotions. No one knew that everything she made went to the local doctor and on account saved many people all the time. No one knew of the good things she did. People saw her dress all dark and knew she liked to read books on Wicca and witchcraft. They spent all their energy judging her they didn't see the good things she did.

The women made their purchase and walked out. Kierra went back to her reading. After a few minutes she heard the bell ding. She looked up to see the Andrew. She smiled. "Hello."

"Hey. So, is this your shop?"

"I wish. It was my mothers. If it was up to me I would change it, but I am not allowed."

"Cute stuff."

"Yeah, too cute, and useless as well."

"Useless?"

"Yes. Who cares about cute little stuff, it helps no one. Then when it goes out of fashion you go buy another one, it's the same but maybe it's a different color cause its fall, or altered just a bit, like maybe it's just a tad bit shorter. Ridicules."

"Not one for fashion."

"I wear what ever appeals to me."

"And that, appeals to you." He pointed to what she was wearing."

"Yes I like it. Black and purple are my favorite colors. It's different. It seems to keep people away as well. One look and bam, they turn the other way."

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

She thought about it for second. This was the longest conversation she ever had with a person, a stranger for that matter, but something was very interesting about him. She just felt that she could tell him anything. "Sometimes, but I've been alone for so long I'm use to it."

"So think you can close up and show me around town?"

"Sure, I would love to." She got up and went to the back to put her book away. She locked the back door, and went to the front. She open the door, when Andrew went through she closed it, and locked it.

They started walking down the street. "Well this is pretty much where all your basic shops are.


End file.
